


Rescue

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [76]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drowning, Fluff, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You idiot he can't swim!" </p>
<p>Liam barely had time to register the shocked look on the oldest boy's face before he was off the dock himself, diving in after his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

At long last, exams had finished and to celebrate, Louis invited a group of about a hundred or so students for a weekend at his lake house (mansion). Liam wasn't looking forward to the mass of drunk high school students but he agreed that it would be good to get away. 

He rode down a day early with Louis, Harry, Niall, and Zayn to get the house (mansion) ready for the party. Not that they'd be getting a lot ready. Knowing his friends, they would claim the best bedrooms and immediately open the booze, completely wiping out the rest of the day.

What happened, however, was that Harry suggested swimming and unsurprisingly, the rest agreed. Niall and Louis were like little kids, trying to drown each other and splash Liam and Zayn, who were sitting with their legs swinging from the side of the dock.

"Knock it off, Lou," Zayn tried to shield his face from the onslaught while Liam kicked their attacker in the head. Louis shrugged and returned to his mission of climbing on Harry's shoulders.

"It makes me nervous when they do that," Zayn commented, referring to the horseplay in the water. "Like, they could seriously get hurt."

"Just let them play, Zaynie. They're big boys," Liam responded. Zayn was always like that, worrying about the others, even more so than Liam at times.

Zayn was about to reply, when Liam heard a splash come from below them. 

"Gotcha!" Louis shouted gleefully as he pulled Zayn into the lake with him.

"You idiot he can't swim!" Liam barely had time to register the shocked look on the oldest boy's face before he was off the dock himself, diving in after his friend. Zayn was struggling just below the surface when Liam got an arm around him and pulled him up. It wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough that Liam could barely stand so he boosted Zayn's limp body onto the dock before pulling himself up after. 

Louis was apologizing nonstop but Liam was paying him any attention, completely focused on making sure Zayn was safe. "Zayn?" he asked as the dark haired boys eyes fluttered open, followed by a string of coughs. "You okay, babe?"

"I was so scared," he whispered, climbing into Liam's open arms. Liam noticed that the older boy was shaking, both with cold and sobs, and pulled him more tightly into his embrace.

"I know, you're safe now, I've got you," Liam comforted.

"Can we go back to the house?"

Liam nodded and stood up, picking the smaller boy up bridal style since he doubted Zayn would be able to walk now anyways. Louis was still apologizing so he just waved him off with a "don't worry about it" before he strode quickly up the small hill leading to the lake house.

He brought Zayn immediately to the room they were sharing and gently laid him on the bed. Liam dug through his suitcase for a minute and pulled out a baggy sweatshirt that he knew would be huge on Zayn but warm nonetheless. He grabbed a pair of Zayn's sweats and brought both to the shivering boy on the bed.

"Stay with me?" Zayn asked shyly once he was dressed. Liam nodded and put on a of sweats himself before joining his friend. "I was so scared," Zayn repeated when he was once again wrapped up in Liam's warm embrace. "I couldn't breathe or see... Liam, I thought I was gonna die."

"I'd never let that happen," Liam reassured him. "I jumped in right after you; you were only under for a few seconds."

"Thanks, Li," he smiled into the younger boy's neck. "For saving me. And just taking care of me in general, y'know?"

Liam smiled. "Always, babe. Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna suck."

"Can't wait," Zayn mumbled sarcastically before drifting off. After only a few minutes, Liam joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!


End file.
